ABS?
by Chocomato
Summary: Tentang Daehyun, otak mesum, dan abs-nya. DAEJAE/BANGHIM. Comeback again XD


**ABS?**

**Author : Chocomato**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae**

**Other : BAP member**

**Genre : Yaoi, boy x boy**

**Rated : M (Mature)**

**Summary : Youngjae berusaha menghindari Daehyun yang tengah berusaha memamerkan abs-nya ketika sudah mulai terbentuk pada para hyung. Namun Daehyun menahan dan memulai semuanya dengan Youngjae. Yang Youngjae bisa lakukan hanya pasrah dan menikmati apa yang Daehyun perbuat padanya.**

**Note : Apakabar readers? Duh, udah hampir tiga bulan atau lebih ya Choco istirahat dari dunia per-ffan (?) Choco minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya yaa :'3 Habis keadaan Choco lagi nggak baik, jadi sekarang Choco kembali lagi untuk bikin fanfic khususnya DaeJae buat semua DaeJae shipper yeay! **

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah untuk berolahraga. Jongup dan Zelo sudah bersiap-siap di depan dorm untuk pergi ke arena skateboard, lengkap dengan skateboard masing-masing di tangan mereka. Himchan dan Youngjae sudah mulai beres-beres dorm. Yongguk membaca koran, sedangkan Daehyun masih di dalam kamar.<p>

"Hyungg! Aku sudah berhasil membentuk abs-ku!" suara nyaring Daehyun terdengar dari kamarnya.

Yongguk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak dan berdecak kesal. Himchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Youngjae malah sibuk tersipu malu.

"Lihat!" tiba-tiba lelaki berkulit tan itu datang ke ruang tengah sembari mengangkat kaosnya tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama di tempat fitness.

"Yaaa! Kau gila, hah? Untung saja Jongup dan Zelo sudah keluar. Daripada kau pamer seperti itu, lebih baik kau mandi saja! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi?" kesal Himchan dengan tampang keibuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja, kok," bantah Daehyun.

Dia melirik ke arah Youngjae yang berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Pipi tembamnya yang merona membuat Daehyun gemas. Bahkan sekarang Youngjae sibuk membersihkan debu di sela-sela kabel televisi. Padahal itu adalah hal yang paling malas dilakukannya ketika tengah beres-beres.

"Youngjae," panggil Daehyun.

"Apa?" sahut Youngjae dengan tatapan datar.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan,"

Himchan mengernyitkan dahi dan Yongguk meletakkan koran bacaannya secara tiba-tiba. Kedua 'orang tua' di BAP tersebut sama-sama melihat ke arah Daehyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku butuh suasana baru. Kalian berdua bersenang-senang saja di dorm. Kami takkan kembali dan mengganggu kalian sebelum 'kegiatan' kalian selesai," Daehyun berteriak tak jelas dan langsung menarik tangan Youngjae untuk mengikutinya.

"JUNG DAEHYUUUUNNN!" teriak Himchan penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah Hime, lebih baik kita lakukan 'itu' selama anak-anak pergi," celetuk Yongguk dan langsung membuat mata Himchan membulat.

* * *

><p>"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Youngjae terus saja memaki Daehyun yang sukses menguncinya di dalam mobil dan melaju entah kemana.<p>

"Berisik. Kau diam saja," sahut Daehyun kalem.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Kau tidak lihat aku belum ganti baju? Jika fans melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kau jahat, Jung," kata Youngjae.

Daehyun yang tengah menyetir melirik Youngjae sekilas. Dia terkekeh pelan saat dia baru sadar, Youngjae masih mengenakan piyama pink-nya semalam. Dan dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Youngjae berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menggemaskan di mata Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah? Kau senang?" Youngjae mendelik kesal pada Daehyun.

"Sssttt, tenanglah," Daehyun menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya mengisyaratkan agar Youngjae diam.

"Aku mau pulang!" rengek Youngjae.

"Tidak. Aku mau jalan-jalan," elak Daehyun bersikeras.

"Aku mau pulaaangg!" suara Youngjae yang menggema membuat Daehyun terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya untuk menepi.

Melihat Youngjae yang semakin brutal, tanpa banyak kata Daehyun meraih tengkuk lelaki manis di sampingnya dan meraup bibir kissable-nya. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat agar si pemilik bisa diam.

"Dae-mphh…." Youngjae mendorong bahu Daehyun agar menjauh darinya, namun kekuatannya masih kalah dengan Daehyun yang notabennya adalah seorang seme.

"Diam atau kucium lagi," ancam Daehyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Menyebalkan," rutuk Youngjae dengan kedua pipi merona dan bibir bengkak karena hisapan keras Daehyun.

* * *

><p>Daehyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Youngjae. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus mengakui bahwa dia ingin sekali merasakan bibir Youngjae lagi. Seperti candu, bibirnya manis dan membuatnya ketagihan.<p>

Sebuah ide licik melintas di kepala Daehyun. Dia kembali menstater mobilnya dan membawa Youngjae-nya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Dae, tempat apa ini?" Youngjae membuka jendela mobil dan mengamati suasana sekitar dengan takjub.

"Ini di hutan," jawab Daehyun malas.

"Mwoya? Hutan? Huwaaa, aku mau pulaaaanggg," spontan Youngjae kembali merengek ketakutan.

"Ssst, diamlah. Satu-satunya tempat paling aman itu disini," sahut Daehyun sembari memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir pepohonan rimbun.

"Aman? Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa sampai harus dalam keadaan aman? Ayo Dae, kita pulang saja," raut Youngjae sudah cemas.

Daehyun hanya tertawa kecil dan membawa tubuh Youngjae ke atas pangkuannya.

"Dengarkan aku," ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae mengerjap polos dan memandang wajah Daehyun dengan antusias.

"Ayo kita melakukan 'itu'," lanjut Daehyun lengkap dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

"Itu? Apa?" tanya Youngjae pura-pura tidak mengerti dan membuat lelaki yang tengah memangkunya itu semakin merasa gemas.

"Menyatukan kita berdua," bisik Daehyun.

"MWOYAAA? TIDAK MAU!" tolak Youngjae mentah-mentah dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Daehyun.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja," bujuk Daehyun dengan muka memelas.

"Tidak. Itu pasti sakit," Youngjae menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Jika kau sudah terbiasa pasti tidak akan sakit," bantah Daehyun.

Youngjae tetap menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menolak keinginan Daehyun. Jelas saja, ini di hutan dan suasana yang sangat sepi pasti sudah membuat otak kotor Daehyun bekerja. Dan lagi, di sini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan," kata Daehyun sebelum mengangkat tubuh Youngjae ke jok belakang dan menindihnya.

"Y-yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau mau dimarahi Yongguk hyung saat pulang nanti?" marah Youngjae.

"Lalu? Kalau Yongguk hyung marah memangnya kenapa?" Daehyun memutar balik pertanyaan dan mulai membuka kancing piyama Youngjae.

Youngjae yang kehabisan kata-kata hanya bisa diam dan memandangi Daehyun yang sedang serius melepaskan kausnya sendiri.

"Daehyun," panggil Youngjae lembut.

"Hm?" Daehyun yang kini tengah sibuk mengecup leher Youngjae hanya menyahutinya dengan deheman tertahan.

"Jangan keras-keras, ya," bisik Youngjae polos.

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Youngjae yang baru saja memberinya lampu hijau. Dibawahnya, Youngjae terlihat sangat seksi tanpa tertutupi piyama bagian atasnya.

"Ya. Percaya padaku, aku berjanji takkan menyakitimu," Daehyun meyakinkan Youngjae dan membuka kaca jendela mobil agar udara bisa masuk lebih leluasa.

Daehyun menggigit pelan bahu Youngjae dan meninggalkan tanda cintanya di kulit putih Youngjae. Sementara Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Daehyun dan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Dae, apa tidak ada orang yang melihat-aaahhmmpphhh…." Youngjae memutus ucapannya kala Daehyun memasukkan salah satu puting ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sshhh, Daehyunhhh…"

Daehyun melepas kulumannya dan menatap Youngjae. Rambut acak-acakan, bibir bengkak, mata sayu, kissmark dimana-mana, oh, Daehyun benar-benar ingin memakan Youngjae sekarang juga.

"Ini di hutan baby, kau tenang saja," ujar Daehyun seduktif lalu mulai menurunkan celana tipis Youngjae.

"A-ah, Daehyun, kenapa kau melepas celanaku?" rengek Youngjae berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Daehyun.

"Untuk menyatukan kita berdua, kau harus melepas celanamu baby, benda ini terlalu menghalangiku," sahut Daehyun dengan senyuman licik.

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu! Kembalikan itu ke posisi semula!" Youngjae menutupi mukanya sendiri ketika merasa Daehyun tengah memandangi paha dalamnya secara takjub.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya aku membuang saja celana sialan ini," Daehyun memaki celana Youngjae dan melemparnya ke kursi kemudi. Kemudian membuka selangkangan Youngjae dan mulai mengecup sekitar pahanya.

"Daehyunhhh…" Youngjae bergerak gusar ketika Daehyun menggigit pelan kulitnya.

"Aku hanya menciummu dan kau sudah basah, hm?" goda Daehyun ketika cairan sperma Youngjae keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubangnya.

"Hentikan. Mpphh…" Youngjae berusaha menjauhkan kepala Daehyun dari selangkangannya, namun Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor lubang hangat Youngjae.

"Benda apa itu Daehyun-mphhhh shhhhhhhh…" desah Youngjae ketika merasakan benda kenyal dan basah memasukinya.

Lidah Daehyun mulai mengoyak isi lubang Youngjae. Sementara kedua tangan kekarnya digunakan untuk menahan selangkangan Youngjae agar terbuka lebar-lebar, menyediakan tempat untuknya beraktifitas di bawah.

"Hmm… Kau manis baby," gumam Daehyun setelah membersikan lubang Youngjae dengan menelan spermanya dan membagi sebagian bersama Youngjae.

"Daehyun, aku lelah. Kita pulang saja," tiba-tiba Youngjae merengek lagi di tengah perjalanan.

"Ya? Pulang? Hei, ini belum selesai baby," tolak Daehyun.

"Aku mau pulang," bantah Youngjae keras.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, hm? Katakan," perintah Daehyun.

Youngjae terdiam sesekali berpikir. Sebenarnya memang ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Bukan dari tadi, tapi dari kemarin-kemarin. 'Sesuatu' yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan Daehyun.

"Itu…" jawab Youngjae sembari menunjukkan jarinya ke arah perut kotak-kotak milik Daehyun.

Daehyun yang mengikuti arah jari Youngjae langsung terbahak. Ternyata abs-nya sudah mengganggu Youngjae dari kemarin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini keren?" tanya Daehyun jahil.

"I-itu selalu membuatku malu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. T-tapi menurutku k-kau seksi," ungkap Youngjae terbata.

Tawa Daehyun kembali menggema di dalam mobil. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "3 jam lagi kita sudah harus sampai dorm, baby. Ayo kita selesaikan ini secepatnya," kata Daehyun.

"Jangan keras-keras," peringat Youngjae lagi dan membuat Daehyun ingin segera menikmati tubuh Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat kaki kanan Youngjae ke atas bahunya, kemudian memosisikan kejantanannya untuk segera memasuki hole kemerah-merahan Youngjae yang sedaritadi sudah berkedut.

"Arrghhhnggg… Pelan-pelan sajaa-arghh…" baru setengahnya masuk, Youngjae langsung mendesah keras sembari mencengkram bahu Daehyun kuat-kuat.

"Rileks, baby. Jangan biarkan dirimu tegang, ahmphhh…" Daehyun yang merasakan miliknya dijepit terlalu keras oleh dinding hangat Youngjae hanya bisa mengerang dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"S-sakit… Daehyunnie shhh….. armphhh…" desahan Youngjae tertahan ketika Daehyun menggerakkan kejantanannya tanpa persetujuan lebih dulu, dilesakkannya masuk lebih ke dalam.

"Youngjae aaahhh…" Daehyun mengapit pinggang Youngjae dengan kedua lengannya dan membalik posisi mereka berdua, sehingga kini Youngjae menduduki perut Daehyun.

"Daehyunnieehhh, a-aku… shhh…" menahan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan, Youngjae membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Daehyun sembari merasakan kepala kejantanan Daehyun yang mulai meraih titik telaknya.

"DAEHYUUUNNN-ARRGHHH!..." tanpa sengaja Daehyun menyentuh sweet spot Youngjae di dalam sana.

"Aku menyentuhnya baby? Tepat?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum menggoda sembari terus menaik-turunkan tubuh Youngjae dengan kedua lengannya.

"Ahh… Ohhh… Y-ya, Shh…" seketika pandangan Youngjae buram ketika kejantanan Daehyun bersarang di dalam lubangnya semakin dalam.

Ekspresi kenikmatan Youngjae dengan mata terpejam dan bibir merah terbuka, membuat lelaki yang tengah memangkunya itu tidak tahan untuk segera meraupnya .

"Mpphh… Nghh…" Youngjae terus saja mendesah kecil dan menarik lembut rambut Daehyun saat dirasanya Daehyun mulai melesakkan lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Mereka terus saling mencumbu dan suhu di dalam mobil semakin panas. Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela mobil pun tak mereka hiraukan karena terlalu fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"YOUNGJAE-AAHHH…" Daehyun mengerang keras saat menyemburkan banyak benih cintanya, begitu juga Youngjae.

"Kita ganti posisi baby," pinta Daehyun tak lama kemudian, lalu segera menyuruh Youngjae untuk menungging sementara dia bertumpu pada lutut di belakang Youngjae.

"Itu pasti sakit Daehyunnie," rengek Yougjae sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Daehyun terkekeh di tengah kegiatannya melukis tanda cinta di punggung putih Youngjae. Dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai menggesekkan little Daehyun pada hole mungil di depannya.

"Ohh… Daehyunnieeehhh," Youngjae merasakan lubangnya terbelah menjadi dua, dengan posisi yang seperti ini, Youngjae bisa lebih merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Daehyun bergerak sulit di dalam sana.

"Ahhh… K-kau sempit s-sekali Youngjae-aarghhh.." Daehyun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam erat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Daehyun menyemburkan cairan cintanya pada lubang hangat Youngjae yang kini sudah memerah. Youngjae melenguh kecil ketika Daehyun berusaha menarik kejantanannya dari lubangnya.

"Terimakasih, baby," Daehyun mengecup dahi Youngjae yang tengah bersandar tak berdaya dan nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Sementara Youngjae sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terburu, Daehyun melirik adik kecilnya yang terasa ngilu karena terjepit terlalu keras oleh dinding ketat Youngjae.

"Lecet," celetuk Daehyun.

"Apanya?" Youngjae menanggapinya dengan tatapan polos.

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang kelewat menggemaskan bagi lelaki seusianya. Dia mengasak rambut hitam Youngjae penuh kasih sayang dan memberinya ciuman sekilas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Daehyun.

"Ayo pulang," ketiga kalinya Youngjae merengek minta pulang sambil menarik-narik lengan kiri Daehyun.

"Tidak." Daehyun menolak keras keinginan Youngjae.

Dia mendorong lembut bahu Youngjae untuk telentang dan membuka lagi selangkangannya lebar-lebar.

"Sudah Daehyunnie, aku lelah, aku ingin pulaaaang…" Youngjae berusaha mengeratkan kedua kakinya agar lubangnya tak terekspos jelas di depan wajah Daehyun.

"Aku belum membersihkanmu," bantah Daehyun lalu membuka paksa selangkangan Youngjae dan menjilat cairannya hingga benar-benar habis tak tersisa.

"Aaaahhh…" lenguhan kecil terlontar dari bibir Youngjae. Lelaki manis itu menegadahkan kepalanya ketika lidah Daehyun lagi-lagi menyapu dinding hangatnya.

Setelah bersih-bersih seadanya dan memakai pakaian masing-masing, Daehyun sudah siap di kursi kemudi untuk kembali pulang ke dorm. Namun Youngjae di sampingnya hanya bisa diam dengan muka memerah yang sangat ketara.

"Baby, kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun cemas.

"Mobilmu bau sperma," ungkap Youngjae sedikit tersipu.

Daehyun tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae yang seakan ingin meledak itu.

"Siapa yang paling banyak mengeluarkannya, heum?" goda Daehyun seduktif.

"Yaaaa! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku malu, sih!" maki Youngjae gemas.

"Salah sendiri kau terlalu seksi. Lain kali jangan lupa ganti baju saat bangun tidur. Jika kau pakai piyama setipis itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin libidoku tak akan naik," ledek Daehyun sembari menatap tubuh Youngjae.

Youngjae mengikuti arah mata Daehyun dan memukulinya gemas.

"DASAR MESUUUMM!"

"Y-yaak! Jangan memukuliku. Nanti kita berdua yang harus membersihkan mobil ini, kau mau aku kena marah ibuku karena memakai mobil pemberiannya untuk bercinta?" sergah Daehyun.

"Salah sendiri mengajak bercinta di siang hari. Jika kita melakukannya di dorm, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya," kini Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya pada Daehyun.

Skak mat, Tuan Jung.

* * *

><p><strong>END :3<strong>

Oh iya, untuk ff yang Bunny, Secret Witch, sama I Want Younger brother itu... Choco belum bisa ngelanjutin hehe *digeplak readers* Lha Choco sibuk banget sih, PR numpuk, tugas tiap hari ada, duh rasanya pengen musnahin kurikulum 2013 -_- *malah curhat* Yaudahlah ya, pokoknya Choco kembali untuk kalian semua *eaaakk* tetep baca ff Choco yang lain yaaakkk... Mumumuuuu :*

**Thanks To :**

**Egin, daejae shipper, sapphiregirl, jngnvy, ChaYunwoo, mokythatha, WithYooYJae, Ruka17, Guest, daechan, jung youngjae, novalcahaya, soo-iceu, Wu Zi Rae KTS, Himkyu, aya, army97, , mey, miss ngiweung, bangxenon, angelHimes, Jokemato, dan yang lainnya ^^**


End file.
